Question: Solve for $x$ : $2\sqrt{x} + 10 = 4\sqrt{x} + 7$
Answer: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} + 10) - 2\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 7) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $10 = 2\sqrt{x} + 7$ Subtract $7$ from both sides: $10 - 7 = (2\sqrt{x} + 7) - 7$ $3 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{3}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{2} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{3}{2} \cdot \dfrac{3}{2} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{4}$